Caiterina Stonewall
WIP Upbringing In the year 17 LC, Caiterina was born to a human woman named Brigid O’Creagh in the woods of Elwynn Forest. Plagued with fever, Brigid passed away shortly after giving birth, leaving the fate of her sick daughter to a reclusive woodsman by the name of Bradon O’Creagh. Though he believed that the infant would soon follow her mother in death, Bradon decided to commit himself to his niece’s care and upbringing. Bradon raised Caiterina - who managed to survive her infancy - in a strict and ascetic environment. Though he cared for the girl in his own way, his lifestyle and distant personality proved to be ill-fit to the needs of a young child. Hers was a childhood of poor nutrition and lacking attention, and yet despite this Caiterina survived and thrived with her uncanny ability to see the good in her situation and surroundings. Bradon began Caiterina's survival training shortly after she learned to walk and speak. His methods were harsh and unforgiving - like the wilderness that they called home. Despite everything, Caiterina remained vibrant and positive through these trials and proved herself a fast and dedicated learner. As she progressed into adulthood, Caiterina became a proficient survivalist. However, her greatest skill would be that with a bow - an ability that would bare recognition one fateful day, when she put an arrow between the eyes of a boar at an 'impossible' distance. On that day, Bradon determined that he could no longer teach his niece anything that she would not learn herself. A year later in the winter of 36 LC, Bradon passed away as a result of complications from pneumonia, leaving Caiterina alone and without any recourse but her own abilities. For several months, she eked out a living but found that she craved more than what she had been given; she desired adventure and purpose, and perhaps most of all - human contact. As such, Caiterina set off for Stormwind City, eager to survive beyond the reclusive life that her uncle had left her to bear. The First Regiment Once in the city, Caiterina sought out any viable, legal opportunity and found that they all fell short of her expectations. After a particularly unsuccessful venture as a tavern server - a job that lasted her only half a day, she found herself staring down one of the many fliers that dotted Stormwind's walls and bulletin boards. This particular parchment called for able-bodied individuals to enlist in the Stormwind Military, and the prospect and promise of travel and comradery proved irresistible to the restless young woman. She signed up and was accepted into one of the army's most prestigious units, the First Regiment. Grabbing what little she owned, Caiterina traveled to Westbrook Garrison - the main fortification from which the regiment was based - and settled in. The next day, she participated in her first training session and was pleasantly surprised with what she experienced. Encouraged by the elevated expectations laid upon her and her fellow soldiers, Caiterina became determined to not only meet but excel well beyond what was expected of her. With this goal in mind, she dove into the many resources available to her and sought the support and guidance of her fellow soldiers. During this pursuit, Caiterina found herself approached and introduced to Corporal Markus Stonewall. The man explained himself as her available mentor and tasked her introductory training to Private Sergii Telcordi. Following her advancement to Private, Caiterina was pulled aside by Sir Thomas Reignsford and brought to the attention of Marshal Maxen Montclair, who would approve her apprenticeship into the Ranger Order of Mirwood. (More to come...) Service Record * Pirate King's War (April 36 L.C.) * Hunt for Captain Redd (May 36 L.C.) Appearance and Personality * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 105 lbs. * Hair color: Red * Eye color: Hazel Standing just over five feet tall, this petite woman looks to have only just stepped out of her childhood years into adulthood. She has a thin, oval face splashed with freckles and large hazel eyes framed by sunset-colored tresses. Her mane is a huge mass of curls, and she frequently bats curlicues of hair out of her eyes. Young and vibrant, she is hardly an imposing figure, her features always bright and her expression cheerful. She has very few facial scars, all superficial and some barely noticeable by even the most discerning gazes. Her body is slim, lithe, and toned to a life lived almost exclusively in the open forests of Elwynn. Though usually hidden under clothing or armor, she sports several larger scars from past battles, the most notable being a long, healed-over gash across her abdomen. Her energy seems boundless, and she moves from place-to-place with purpose, conviction, and a toothy smile. Possessions Personal Armaments * "Arcus" - A traditional longbow that is Caiterina's primary weapon in battle. By definition a self bow, one made from a single piece of wood, Arcus was constructed from unblemished yew. It stands nearly as tall as she is, with a reinforced grip and vine-like embossing decorating the leather bindings. Relationships Family (WIP) Romances * Markus Stonewall - Markus met with Caiterina and introduced himself as a recruit instructor within the First Regiment shortly after she enlisted. Due to her inexperience with the military, he was assigned to be her mentor and became an important resource for the young huntress. Her constant desire to learn often put her in the man's company and over time, a close friendship formed - one that eventually blossomed into mutual attraction and affection. The two currently reside at Stonewall Tower and are engaged to be married at the end of September. Friends and Acquaintances (WIP) Companions (WIP) Quirks, Idiosyncrasies, and Trivia * Favorite foods include fruit cobblers, stews, and cheese. * Loves to play her fipple flute and carries it on her person at all times. * Enjoys pressing and drying wildflowers between book pages. * Knowledgeable in herbal medicines and seems to have a remedy for almost any common ailment. * Finds cities to be claustrophobic and prefers the openness of the outdoors. * Has several habitual tics, including: picking her fingernails and rubbing her forearm. * Additional hobbies include cooking, cartography, and making leather hats. * Is nonreligious. While she respects the practice of (most) religions, she herself holds no religious beliefs. Gallery caitfancy.jpg Caitcolor.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Hunters Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood Category:Rangers